remnantfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Nevess
Darth Nevess (''Mando'a'': Ne'vescuir) was a male Taung who reigned as a Dark Lord of the Sith from 304 ABY to his death over Maramere in 327 ABY. Biography Early life Little is known about Nevess' childhood, other than that he was born under the name Nexero Verven on Dxun in 225 ABY. He was raised as a Mandalorian warrior from the Frenla Clan. In 261 ABY he met a young Mandalorian named Caldoren Frenla. The boy's aunt was the current clan verd'alor, and she tasked Verven with training him. The two developed a warrior bond over time, and when it came the time for Caldoren's warrior trials, Verven played his own twist on it by seemingly abandoning the boy in the jungles of his homeworld, Dxun. Confident in the child's abilities, the Taung continued on his course to Ventooine, leaving Caldoren to his own devices- which proved quite varied and cleverly applied: Caldoren even captured Verven upon his return to Dxun, and threatened to kill him for abandoning him to the Demon Moon's horrors. After the Taung explained the situation, however, the two friends made their way back to Concordia, the home of Clan Frenla, where both were lauded. The incident had made no hate between them; instead, it had strengthened them both, as a trial should. Bounty hunter In 279 ABY, Nexero Verven left Concordia to make his fortune as a bounty hunter. His career was long and fruitful, and he managed to bring down cartel gangsters, escaped prisoners, other bounty hunters, a Senatorial Commissioner, and numerous petty Hutt crimelords. When the Second Jedi Civil War erupted, Verven's reputation was such that he was hired by both sides at different times, although he spent the final day of the war in service to the Ranquell Commission on a secret operation. At the Battle of Mortis, the tough, witty Taung was hired to sabotage the Jedi blockade, which he succeeded in doing. The Jedi officers were arrested and forced to watch the ruin of their beloved temple. Although Admiral Salast had received a fiery order from the Chancellor to return immediately to Coruscant, he went ahead with the planetary bombardment. While still aboard the Jedi flagship Adamant, Verven saw the planet Mortis rupture, destroying all life in the sector and momentarily blacking out the Galaxy itself. It was the last thing the bounty hunter ever saw. Nexero Verven died that day. But something still remained. Ne'vescuir The Taung lived, somehow, for years in the Darkness. Neither dead, nor alive. He made his way back to Dxun, wandering the deep jungles of the Demon Moon. He was in constant pain, and remembered precious little. Verven was found and studied by Nerha Rero, a Togrutan Dark Jedi who had delved so deep into the Dark Side of the Force that even the Jedi Exiles had rejected her. Rero taught the Taung about the Dark Side and the ways of the Sith. A way to power. Although she regarded him as a mere object of study and a subordinate, Verven soon became far more powerful than she had originally anticipated- once liberated with knowledge of how to harness his ability. Seeing his prowess, Rero attempted to destroy the monster she had created in a duel at the ruined Sith Temple on Dxun. The Taung proved too powerful for her, defeating her and forcing her to pledge her life to him as his new apprentice. Calling himself ne'vescuir, meaning "craving" or "consuming thirst" in Mando'a, the new Dark Lord of the Sith and his unwilling apprentice, now called Darth Vician, began a search for Sith disciples. Ascendance and descent By the following year, Dxun had become home to a Sith base built around the mysterious jungle ruin the disfigured Taung called home. Calling themselves the Sith Ascendancy, the rising organization built up their resources, beginning by usurping the government of Onderon. Their war against the Mandalorian-controlled Tair Republic culminated in an intense battle over Maramere. Unexpectedly for Nevess, he encountered an old friend as Caldoren Frenla, now Protector-General of the Republic and Mandalore the Inexorable, boarded Nevess' flagship personally with a force of Mandalorian supercommandos; one of the Mandalorians' rockets exploded in the bridge, severely injuring Nevess. Leaving Darth Vician behind to deal with the Mandalorian boarders, Nevess fled to the hangar bay, where a Gax-class dropship awaited him. Seeing through her master's deception and sensing his weakness, Vician rushed after Nevess and caught up with the Sith Lord just as he boarded his shuttle. Disgusted with Nevess' cowardice and finally able to shake free of his dominion over her, the Togruta used the Force to hurl her lightsaber into the Taung's back and out through his chest, killing him instantly and cementing Vician's role as the new Dark Lord of the Sith. Category:Males Category:Taungs Category:Sith Lords